This application requests continuation of an international post-doctoral research training program in advanced techniques in reproductive biology. The training focuses on Latin America through a network of institutions in Argentina, Brazil, Chile and Mexico which have established that compliment the investigative strengths of the University of Pennsylvania. The goals of the program are: 1) to provide outstanding Latin American scholars holding the Ph.D., M.D., V.M.D. or equivalent degrees with advanced training under the guidance of an experienced mentor and in doing so augment the research capacity of Latin American research centers, and 2) to enhance on-going NIH-sponsored research through collaboration with Latin American colleagues. Training activities will be under the auspice of the Center for Research on Reproduction and women's Health, a multi-disciplinary research enterprise with a faculty drawn from multiple academic units. Four research themes are emphasized: molecular endocrinology; gametogenesis and fertilization; early embryo development and implantation; and translational research in contraception and microbicide development. An academic enrichment program including seminars, journal clubs and optional advanced coursework is offered. Scholars are selected on the basis of e3xcellence in their prior training/research experience, a commitment to a career in research and the commitment of the applicant's home institution to support his/her investigative career upon completion of training. Training opportunities are available for junior scholars as well as more established investigators. Scholars select faculty advisor in their area of interest. A coherent research plan is developed that meets the scholar's goals and those of his/her home institution. The faculty evaluates activities of trainees at six month intervals: growth in the areas of independence, in experimental design and data interpretation, mastery of new technical skills, productivity, clarity of oral presentations and scientific writing are considered in assessing trainee progress. At the end of the experience, scholars should be well prepared to pursue high quality research on a relevant topic in the reproductive sciences at their homer institutions. The re-entry of foreign scholars is facilitated by a small grant award. Senior foreign scholars are encouraged to collaborate with their Penn colleagues through Fogarty International Collaborative Research Awards.